


Sunrise

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Cas likes to watch the world wake up





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Phone wont let me do the tags I want, ill fix it at a later date.

Cas sat on the window sil, knees tucked up to his chest and head leaning against the window pane. The cup of tea in his hand was warm in comparison to the cool glass and he liked that feeling. He sipped it slowly, and smiled. The world outside was still dark and sleepy, stuck somewhere in between the starry, moonlit night and the break of day.

He heard the padding of feet somewhere behind him but didn't bother to turn around. "Good morning Dean."

His boyfriend made a small annoyed noise, "why're you awake," he grumbled. His voice was deep and thick from sleep, and Cas felt a soft, familiar tug somewhere in his chest.

"Come here," he said quietly. Dean made his way over to the window. Cas tore himself away from the world outside and fell into a whole other world as he looked into Dean's eyes. Without words they leaned in, lips slotting together like puzzle pieces.

It was so normal, the way they kissed, chaste and warm. There was something special in the intimacy of it all, knowing each other so well that words weren't always needed. Something as simple as a hand combing through the other's hair could convey so many different things.

_I'm sorry. Come back to bed. You're my world. I missed you. I'm glad you're okay. I forgive you. I love you._

This morning was no different as Dean's fingers pushed gently through Cas's hair. He knew exactly what it meant. The gesture was somewhere between an 'I love you' and a 'come back to bed.'

"What're you doing out here," Dean questioned, his fingers winding through Cas's wild bed head. "Its four fourty, the sun isn't even up."

Cas didn't answer at first. He watched as cars began to drive along the street below their apartment. Their headlights were the only light around besides the flickering street lamp at the edge of the parking lot. It was calm.

"I like watching the world wake up." Cas continued to gaze out the window even as Dean pulled a chair from their kitchen table over so he could sit with him.

"Sounds to me like you're missing out on a couple hours of sleep for a whole lotta nothing," Dean complained.

Cas felt a small smile creep onto his face. Dean was always a grump in the mornings. He would toss his arm around his boyfriend's waist and not let him go until the sun was up and the promise of breakfast and coffee and kisses was too tempting to pass.

Cas took Dean's hand in his own and shushed him. "Just sit and watch with me, please?"

Dean couldn't say no.

They sat there, Cas watching the world and Dean watching Cas. The world emerged sleepily, with more and more cars filling the road each minute.

"Hear that?" Cas turned to Dean and saw the serene look in his eyes, a stark contrast to the practiced scowl plastered on his face.

"Hear what," he replied.

"The cars on the highway, they're getting louder." Cas kept his voice at a whisper, feeling if he spoke too loud the illusion would shatter and the real world would come crashing in, crushing them with its weight.

Dean nodded and they fell silent again. Cas watched the sun rise, a content smile on his face. At some point he slid the window open, swinging his legs around so his feet brushed the landing of the fire escape. He felt Dean slide in next to him, and he let his head rest on Dean's shoulder.

They watched the sunrise together, Dean rolling his eyes and complaining as Cas waxed poetic about fire and ice and all the colors that lit up the morning sky. Cas knew he didn't mean it though, because he could feel Dean's strong arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer, and the occasional kiss placed in his hair. From the corner of his eye he could see the smile tugging at Dean's lips, threatening to take over his stoic expression.

They stayed there for who knows how long as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Eventually the sun was in their eyes and the world was wide awake. Cas squinted around and stretched, accidentally elbowing Dean in the face in the process.

"Sorry," he apologized through a yawn.

"You gonna bring your ass back to bed now?" Dean quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, standing by the couch, waiting.

Cas nodded and stood up, making his way over. He pressed himself into Dean's side, walking slowly to the bedroom. In a daze he realized his clothes were too heavy to be pajamas. He pushed himself away from Dean and unbuckled his belt on his way down the hallway, stumbling out of his work slacks and through the door.

The bed creaked as Dean laid down, but Cas still had to change. He heard his boyfriend whining from the other room as he brushed his teeth.

"Come on," he complained.

Cas rolled his eyes and made an attempt at a witty remark, but it was muffled and jumbled by the toothbrush.

"Just hurry up," they made eye contact through the doorway and Dean smiled.

When he finally fell into bed he curled into Dean's side and smiled up at him. "Hi," he whispered.

"You're such a fucking dork," Dean grinned and kissed him. Cas couldn't contain his grin as he laid his head on Dean's chest and yawned once more.

Dean kissed his head, "get some sleep baby," he murmured.

Cas smiled, so many thoughts running through his head. He was utterly in love and he didn't know what to with himself. He wanted to shout and cry and run a mile all in the same minute. 

Dean still made his heart jump after all this time. Every time they touched, every time they kissed. Cas didn't know how he survived before Dean.

"I love you," he whispered.

Dean smiled. "Love you too," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> First destiel fic, comments would be amazing!!


End file.
